cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charmed (1998 series)
Charmed (serie de televisión; 1998-2006) Created by Constance M. Burge Plot Summary Three sisters discover their destiny - To battle against the forces of evil, using their witchcraft. They are the Charmed Ones. Male Deaths * Arnold Vosloo (Episode 2.16 Murphy’s Luck) * Eddie Bowz (Episode 1.11 Feats of Clay) * Terry Bozeman (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Mongo Brownlee (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Don Brunner (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Keith Brunsmann (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Michael Bunin (Episode 1.14 Secrets and Guys) * Jake Busey (Episode 6.11 Witchstock) * J. Kenneth Campbell (Episode 2.11 Reckless Abandon) * John Cho (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * Tyler Christopher (Episode 2.14 Pardon My Past) * Ric Coy (Episode 2.11 Reckless Abandon) * Rick Cramer (Episode 2.1 Witch Trial) * Jack Donner (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Markus Flannagan (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Leon Franco (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Matthew Glave (Episode 2.20 Astral Monkey) * Matt George (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Geoffrey Blake (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) * Richard Gilbert-Hill (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Carlos Gómez (Episode 1.22 Déjà Vu All Over Again) * Marcus Graham (Episode 2.22 Be Careful What You Witch For) * Brad Greenquist (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Sean Hennigan (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Joe Hoe (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * Dan Horton (Episode 2.2 Morality Bites) * Scott Lincoln (Episode 2.19 Ex Libris) * Jeffrey Hutchinson (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Andrew Jackson (Episode 1.17 That '70s Episode) * Billy Jayne (Episode 1.12 The Wendigo) * Benton Jennings (Episode 2.13 Animal Pragmatism) * John Johnston (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Dennis Keiffer (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Dean Kelly (Episode 2.5 She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) * Paul Kersey (Episode 2.3 The Painted World) * Ted King (Episode 1.22 Déjà Vu All Over Again) * Harry Danner (Episode 3.1 The Honeymoon's Over) * Jeff Kober (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Cameron Bancroft (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Nick Kokotakis (Episode 1.18 When Bad Warlocks Go Good) * David Kriegel (Episode 1.18 When Bad Warlocks Go Good) * Niklaus Lange (Episode 1.11 Feats of Clay) * Eric Matheny (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Alex McArthur (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Lex Medlin (Episode 2.5 She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) * Geoff Meed (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Billy Ray Gallion (Episode 3.2 Magic Hour) * Steve Monroe (Episode 2.13 Animal Pragmatism) * Chris Nelson (Episode 2.4 The Devil’s Music) * Erik Passoja (Episode 3.2 Magic Hour) * Dean Norris (Episode 2.7 They’re Everywhere) * Michael O'Connor (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Maulik Pancholy (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Walter Phelan (Episode 2.1 Witch Trial) * Keith Allan (Episode 3.2 Magic Hour) * Brian Thompson (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) * Michael Philip (Episode 1.2 I've Got You Under My Skin) * Scott Plank (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Robin Atkin Downes (Episode 2.18 Chick Flick) * Steve Railsback (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Sal Rendino (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Neil Roberts (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Al Rodrigo (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * J.P. Romano (Episode 2.18 Chick Flick) * Clayton Rohner (Episode 2.10 Heartbreak City) * Jeremy Rowley (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Edouard Saad (Episode 2.7 They’re Everywhere) * Jeff Ricketts (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) * Matt Schulze (Episode 1.5 Dream Sorcerer) * Matthew Senko (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Tom Simmons (Episode 2.9 Ms. Hellfire) * David Chisum (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve) * Craig Thomas (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Michael Trucco (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Dana Winseman (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Billy Wirth (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Eric Scott Woods (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes, Episode 2.1 Witch Trial) * Tom Yi (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Patrick Kilpatrick (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) Female Deaths * Jennifer S. Badger (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Stephanie Beacham (Episode 2.11 Reckless Abandon) * Liv Boughn (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Brigid Brannagh (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Wendi Bromley (Episode 2.9 Ms. Hellfire) * Rebekah Carlton (Episode 1.7 The Fourth Sister) * Holly Marie Combs * Rebecca Cross (Episode 2.19 Ex Libris) * Deeny Consiglio (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Pat Crowley (Episode 2.8 P3 H2O) * J. Robin Miller (Episode 1.5 Dream Sorcerer) * Mariah O'Brien (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Lonnie Partridge (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes) * Sarah Rose Peterson (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Jocelyn Seagrave (Episode 1.12 The Wendigo) * Jessica Steen (Episode 7.11 Ordinary Witches) * Shannon Sturges (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Olivia Summers (Episode 2.18 Chick Flick) * Eileen Weisinger (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Pamela Gordon (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Shannen Doherty (Episode 3.22 All Hell Breaks Loose) * Sara Downing (Episode 8.19 The Jung and the Restless) * Holly Fields (Episode 2.3 The Painted World) * Jodie Hanson (Episode 1.13 From Fear to Eternity) * Finola Hughes (Episode 2.8 P3 H2O) * Julia Lee (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Kimberley Kates (Episode 1.13 From Fear to Eternity) * Lucy Lee Flippin (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Pamela Kosh (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Cheryl Ladd (Episode 5.15 The Day the Magic Died) * Tyler Layton (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Heidi Mark (Episode 2.5 She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) * Rose McGowan (Episode 4.7 Brain Drain, Ep 5.3 Happily Ever After, Ep 5.6 the Eyes have it, Ep 5.7 Sympathy for the Demon, Ep 5.8 A Witch in Time, Ep 5.10 Y Tu Mummy Tambien, Ep 5.16 Baby's First Demon, Ep 5.22 Oh my Goddess, Ep 6.7 Soul Survivor, Ep 6.15 I Dream of Phoebe, Ep 6.23 It's a bad bad bad bad world Part 2, Ep 7.5 Styx Feet Under, Ep 8.21 Kill Billie Vol. 2) * Alyssa Milano (Episode 1.22 Deja Vu all over again, Ep 2.2 Morality Bites, Ep 2.14 Pardon My Past, Ep 2.19 Ex Libris, Ep 4.7 Brain Drain, Ep 5.8 A Witch in Time, Ep 5.10 Y Tu Mummy Tambien, Ep 6.15 I Dream of Phoebe, Ep 6.23 It's a bad bad bad bad World Part 2, Ep 7.7 Someone to Witch over me, Ep 7.19 Freaky Phoebe, Ep 8.21 Kill Billie Vol. 2) Category:TV Series Category:1998 TV series debuts Category:2006 TV series endings Category:WB TV series